


UN Dinner

by bobasheebaby



Series: Following Her Heart [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Madeline being a raging bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drama at the UN dinner.





	UN Dinner

Percy took Athena to a local boutique, usually she met Hana or Maxwell, but Percy wanted to treat her, she loved that he just wanted to do something small for her to make her happy. She spent a few minutes browsing the gorgeous gowns until she saw it. It was black long sleeve, tight but not too tight, ankle length in the front, with a short train in the back, backless except for thick ‘X’ straps, open until right above her curvaceous ass, ruching detail to accentuate her ass. She loved it, loved how she looked and felt in it.  
“You look gorgeous doll,” Percy stated before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.   
If she hadn’t loved the way she looked in the dress the love and adoration in Percy’s eyes and face would have told her she needed to know.   
He decided he’d wear his all black suit, with black shirt and tie to match her, it was the first event they’d be going to together, engaged, and he wanted her to feel as beautiful as he saw her everyday.   
******  
Bailey heard a knock at her door but when she opened it nobody was there, nothing except a mysterious large white box with a red bow and a note. “I hope this fits. I thought you deserved to be treated like royalty. I can’t wait to see you tonight.” -Liam.  
Bailey smiled, she wondered how Athena could ever had chosen to say no to a man like Liam, but if she was being truthful she was glad she did.   
She opened the box and let out a small gasp as she pulled out the gorgeous green dress. It had lace neckline and cap sleeves, going into a pleated bodice it would come in at her waist and flare out. It had a sheer overlay of the same color and appeared to be floor length. She decided to try it on right away, perfect fit, she found herself wondering how he knew as she looked at herself in her floor length mirror. The color was the perfect compliment to her pale skin, and looked perfect with her fiery red hair. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she admired herself in the dress Liam had sent. She turned and got a glimpse of the slightly open back. The lace gave way to a triangle of exposed skin at her shoulder blades. She kept spinning this way and that as she looked in the mirror, she’d never had a dress that made her feel like this.  
******  
Athena smoothed down her black dress as she stepped out of the limo. She smiled as she linked arms with Percy, he made her so incredibly happy and made her feel so incredibly loved.   
She glanced around the room as they stepped inside, tables with small flags littered the floor, nobles and diplomats milling around. She caught sight of a familiar redhead in a gorgeous green dress and let out a small gasp, what was she doing here?   
"Bailey! What are you doing here?" Athena asked, shock to see her cousin at the UN dinner evident on her face.   
"Liam invited me." Bailey answered like it made perfect sense.   
"Why would Liam invite you?" Athena snarked, she hadn’t introduced them yet so how did he invite her?  
"We met at the bar and stared talking and one thing led to another. What difference does it even make Athena? I thought you were over him and didn’t love him." Bailey quipped back. "Besides, it seems you've moved on." Bailey continued pointing out the vintage teardrop engagement ring on Athena's left ring finger.  
Athena blushed as she looked down at her left hand, the proposal had been a surprise to say the least, and after, well she had new reasons the cove was her favorite place ever.   
Just then Liam came up wearing a Hunter green suit, placing his hand at the small of Bailey’s back. Athena felt her heart clench, she knew without a doubt that Percy was the man for her, but seeing Liam so happy after mere days of her breaking his heart gave her a pain in her chest. What made matters worse was the woman that was bringing him back to life was none other than her cousin.  
She shook the look of shock off her face, she heard whispers from nearby nobles, she knew they’d be talking about her and Percy after Liam’s shocking announcement, but there were also whispers of Bailey and Liam and their obvious matching outfits. They had just met, this was a very bold display, she wondered if it was Bailey’s idea or Liam’s.  
“Looks like congratulations are in order.” Liam said breaking Athena out of her thoughts. She could have sworn she saw a fleeting expression of pain flash across his face before he gave a wide smile.   
“Thanks.” Percy said beaming down at Athena. She looked up and her heart felt full and free once more, she loved this man more than she ever felt possible, she was beyond excited to be his wife.   
Percy leaned down and kissed Athena sweetly on the lips, his hand slipping from hers to land on the bare skin of the small on her back.   
Liam struggled not to grimace at Percy and Athena’s kiss, he looked down to Bailey, the pain seemed to lessen when she was near, maybe she’d be the one to heal him.  
“Bailey, would you care to dance with me?” He asked, bringing her hand to his lips, a smile once again on his lips.   
Bailey smiled as she took his proffered hand, following him as he lead her to the dance floor.   
Liam grasped her right hand with his, his right brushing over the bare skin of her upper back before resting at her waist. Bailey rests her left hand on his shoulder, as Liam pulls her close, closer than a dance hold should be.  
Athena swallowed a small lump in her throat, it was so weird seeing her cousin with him, and it didn’t help that he was being more open than he had ever been with her.   
“You ok doll?” Percy asked, noticing her unease, and softly rubbing the bare skin of the small of her back. He knew this couldn’t be easy for her, it hadn’t been easy seeing Athena with King Liam but Bailey was her family.   
Athena smiled and nodded her head, the lump instantly disappearing, he always knew how to make her feel better.   
“Shall we dance doll?” Percy asked continuing to gently rub the small of her back sending small shivers up her spine.  
“Of course.” She answered, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor by the small amount of pressure against her back.   
On the dance floor Percy pulls Athena to him, her body flush with his. Athena wraps both arms around his neck as his other hand comes to meet the first at the small of her back. She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Percy started to softly sway with her to the slow waltz playing.   
Liam fought a sharp inhale when he saw Percy and Athena dancing across the dance floor. He glanced down at Bailey and the pain started to diminish, it amazed him how quickly and easily she made things seem right in the world. Bailey rest her head against Liam’s chest as he gently pulled her closer, as he lead her in a delicate waltz.   
Percy lightly trailed his right hand up Athena’s back to her left shoulder and playfully dipped her with a big dimple showing grin on his face. Athena threw her head back and giggled as Percy dipped her. He guided her back up before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips. She pulled back smiling bigger, her eyes shining brightly as she sighed contentedly, she loved this man with all her heart and couldn’t be happier than she was with him.   
Having seen Percy and Athena having fun and kissing Liam becomes brave. Liam leaned over to speak into Bailey’s ear, “do you trust me?” He whispered.  
She gave an approving shrug in response as Liam gripped her by the hand twirling her out and then back in with grace. As Liam twirled her back in he gently caressed the soft skin of her rosy cheek.  
The nearby dignitaries and nobles shared hushed whispers about King Liam and who the new mysterious woman might be. Rumors of her being a new suitor for the king spread through the room like wildfire.  
Drake felt his heart clench as he watched Liam dance with Bailey, the girl he fell for years before. How was he always losing the girl to the man he loved? He adverted his eyes trying to take his mind off his ever breaking heart, when he caught a shimmer coming off Athena’s left hand. He shook his head, another girl he lost to a man better than him, at least he had been able to find comfort with Liam when they both lost her. He shook his head and headed back to the bar for another drink.   
Liam clung onto Bailey’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he leads her of the dance floor, both of them smiling. Madeline barged her way through the surrounding nobles and dignitaries, stopping next to Liam and Bailey.   
“You sure land on your feet fast, but then again it's easy when you look for an American whore." Madeline said to Liam snidely.  
"Better to be an American whore than some stuck up bitch who doesn't know how to have fun and pouts when she doesn't get her way." Bailey replied, eyes locked on the blonde.  
Madeline's face contorts into a look of shock, no one has ever spoken to her like that.   
"You may have your decorum but you’re in my country now” Bailey quipped, Athena told her about the blonde bitch, and she's not going to lay down and take her crap.   
Liam chuckled as he shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re getting so upset Madeline, we all know she’s right."  
“Speaking of decorum it seems that you don’t have any.” Madeline countered Bailey with a smug smirk.  
“That’s enough!” Liam yelled in a hushed tone.” I may have made the mistake of letting you talk like that to Athena but I will not stand for it now Madeline.”  
“What are you going to do Liam?” Madeline scoffed eyes shining bright not seeing any corner in which things could get worse than being disgraced publicly and being kept from the crown twice.   
Liam place his hand on the small of Bailey’s back and started to lead her away.   
“Whore.” Madeline whispered.  
As he walked past Madeline he leaned in whispering in harsh tone, “Consider the footage leaked Madeline.”  
Madeline stood in place her mouth agape like a floundering fish, she swore for a moment she saw a small smirk on Liam’s face when he turned.   
Liam stopped, turning to face Bailey, “are you ok?” He asked gently brushing the hair out of her face.  
“I’m fine,” Bailey promised. His touch sent electric pulses through her skin.   
“Sorry about that, she won’t be a problem anymore I assure you.” Liam said kindly, surprised not only by how she made him feel but how bold she made him.   
“I can handle myself Liam, but thank you.” Bailey stated, resting her hand on Liam’s arm.   
Liam took her hand in his, bringing up to his mouth he places a kiss on Bailey’s hand. “If you’ll excuse me for just a moment, there’s something I must take care of.”   
As Liam walks away Athena approaches.   
“Well don’t you two look cozy together” Athena stated shocked by how bold and forward Liam was being.   
“What does it matter to you? You’re the one that put him back on the playing field Athena.” Bailey replied placing a hand on her hip.   
“Just know Bailey, there are things about Liam you don’t know.” Athena stated her voice going soft. She wanted to warn her about Liam and Drake but knew it wasn’t her place, it would be better coming from him.   
“Like you know everything about Perceval.” Bailey scoffed, believing Athena jealous.   
“If you really think he’s being honest with you, why don’t you just ask him what I’m talking about, he’ll know.” Athena supplied before she walked away hoping her cousin would heed her suggestion.   
Bailey walked to the bar Athena’s words rolling in her head.  
“So this is what you do during these things Walker?” Bailey quipped as she stepped up to him at the bar.  
Drake gave a shrug as he downed the rest of his drink.  
“You two look very cozy together.” Drake said flatly.  
“Jealous Walker?” She asked in a teasing tone.   
******  
Liam walked away from Bailey his mind intent on finding Bastien. He found him fairly quickly.   
“Bastien, I need you to leak the footage immediately.” Liam stated his voice strong and his face serious.  
“Are you certain Your Majesty?” Bastien questioned, wanting to be sure before taking that step.  
“Positive.” Liam replied, turning to walk away once he received Bastien’s nod.   
Liam searched for Bailey, finding her at the bar by Drake, he walked up to her and gently brushed the hair from her face as his lips meet hers in a soft kiss, a spark of electricity going through both of them.  
Drake rolled his eyes.   
As he pulled back Liam couldn’t help but admire her. “Shall we find our table?” He asked grabbing her hand.  
Athena felt her stomach clench as she watched Liam kiss Bailey freely in front of everyone, she quickly realized all her mixed up feelings all night were from fear. Fear that he had been acting with her, using her to cover for Drake. Why else had he never acted like that with her? Fear that he was leading her cousin on, possibly using Bailey as a way to get her back. Figuring out her feelings made them go away and she felt free once more.   
Athena is pulled from her thoughts when she hears phones buzzing around her, much like at the Coronation. She wondered what could be going on now and pulled her phone from her small clutch. She saw a link to to a news station, she clicked it and gasped when she saw Madeline in a tight gold dress obviously drunk holding a glass of champagne saying:  
‘The people of cordonia should feel privileged to have me as their queen. Maybe then they can learn how to act civilly. I am the only one fit for this crown, the people should bow before me for being their savior. The royal family has only made one smart decision and that was to pick me to be the next queen. Everyone can see I was born to be queen, too bad I have to lead a shitty little country.’  
Athena looked around the room and saw similar shocked expressions being mirrored on the faces of dignitaries and nobles alike.   
Madeline locked eyes with Liam to see him smirk, her eyes were wide with shock, she’d thought it was an empty threat, she never expected him to follow through, to completely wreck her reputation. Her image, that was all that had remained and now she was left with nothing. She felt her blood boil in her veins and tears well up in her eyes threatening to fall. She didn’t know what to say, how to react, all of her training hadn’t prepared her for this. She let out a high pitched scream before she stalked off to the bathrooms silent tears streaming down her face.   
Bailey smirked as she watched Madeline throw a tantrum like a three year old child, someone had finally put the bitch where she belonged.   
Drake smirked when he saw Liam had followed through with his threat, his eyes locking with Liam’s across the room. Liam and Drake’s faces turning to one of longing once their eyes were locked. The shared look did not go unseen by Bailey, she wondered if that’s what Athena had meant.  
“Oh my god!” Gasped Penelope, “you’re engaged!” She shrieked, grasping Athena’s hand for a better look.  
Athena’s eyes widened from the sheer pitch of Penelope’s shriek, that’s not how they were planning on announcing it to court, but as she was learning things don’t always work out the way you plan.   
Percy wrapped his arm around Athena’s back, she looked up beaming at him.  
“Yes we did.” She replied the joy evident in her voice.   
Percy smiled back at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.   
Liam watched the scene unfold in front of him, he fidgets with his silverware as his gaze lands on Athena and Percy kissing. His face is blank not giving off any emotion, he slightly shook his head before glancing down at Bailey. Bailey gently covered Liam’s hand with hers in an effort to comfort him, a small smile breaks across Liam’s face at the gesture.   
******  
As the night concluded Percy walked Athena back to their room. After the engagement and him asking her to move in it seemed silly to still have separate rooms. Athena yawned as she slipped out of her dress and into her striped pajama pants and oversized tee. She climbed into bed with Percy, resting her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her back. Chance curled up by Percy’s side his head on Percy’s thigh.   
“I’m so happy we get to this every night. I love falling asleep with you in my arms.” Percy said into her hair, as he rubbed soft circles along her back.  
“Me too.” She replied, sighing contentedly, closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep feeling happy, even with the drama of the night she was happier than she had ever been. 


End file.
